


How Many Times Am I Going To Lose Everything?

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: Prompt: Nyssara+ angst like Sara talks about her traumas and death (something we never had) and then some fluff at the end cause I can't bare to much angst





	How Many Times Am I Going To Lose Everything?

**Author's Note:**

> Nyssa is a part of the Waverider crew here so if you want to know how that happened, read this first https://rosewilliams1736.tumblr.com/post/166725978886/how-long-has-it-been  
> Also, the part in italics contains some dialogue from Season 2 and 3 of Arrow, which I borrowed, but do not own.

Nyssa lead the Legends through a dark corridor of an abandoned hospital. 

 

“What if we’re too late?” Ray asked, far too loudly for the level of stealth that was necessary in that moment. “I mean, they only had Jax for a few hours and he hasn’t spoken since he’s been back. Sara’s been in there for days…” 

 

Nyssa grabbed Ray by the collar of his suit and pulled him so that her face was an inch from his helmet. “Sara has been tortured for weeks at a time by way of the most painful methods you can imagine and in all of that time, she never broke. Her strength is unmatched by anyone that I have ever encountered. I suggest that you keep your mouth shut because you will not be fond of the alternative.” 

 

Ray swallowed and nodded. 

 

The group proceeded down the hallway for a while longer before reaching a locked door. “This is it. Mr. Heywood?” Nyssa asked removing an arrow from her quiver. 

 

Nate steeled up and pulled the door off of it’s hinges. There were two men in lab coats standing in the room but before they had time to see the intruders, Nyssa placed an arrow in both of their chests. 

 

Sara was in the center of the room with her arms and wrists restrained to the edge of a bed. She appeared to be unconscious. Her face was pale and sweaty and her body was shaking slightly while she mumbled incoherently. 

 

“Oh my god.” Ray gasped. 

 

Nyssa turned to face the group. “Disperse and clear the rest of the facility. I will take care of Sara.” 

 

Ray looked like he was going to to argue, but Nate grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room. 

 

Nyssa ran over to Sara and brushed her sweaty hair away from her face. “I am here my love. This will all me over soon. I’ve got you.” 

 

Sara’s right arm was connected to an IV drip, through which she was being pumped with a drug that forced her brain to send any and all traumatic experiences to the forefront of her mind. 

 

Nyssa carefully removed the IV and detached the restraints before pulling Sara gently into her arms. Still unconscious, Sara whimpered ever so slightly, wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s neck and buried her face in Nyssa’s chest. 

*** 

“Sara has been unconscious for over forty-eight hours. What kind of damage has that drug done to her Gideon?” Nyssa asked from Sara’s bedside in the medbay. 

 

“Her brain scans indicate no permanent damage, but given the composition of the drug, it is reasonable to believe that a prolonged unconscious state is a part of her recovery. Physically speaking that is. Unfortunately, there is no way of knowing how the Captain was affected mentally until she wakes up.” 

 

“Is there any reason that she needs to remain in the medbay or can she be moved to her quarters?” 

 

“You may take the Captain back to her room. There is nothing else that I can do for her at this time.” 

 

“Thank you Gideon.” 

 

*** 

 

_ Blissful darkness turned suddenly to an all too familiar scene.  _

 

“ _ Laurel is going to kill me, she’s so going to kill me.” Sara said, pulling away from Oliver.  _

 

_ “Your sister will never know.” Came his response before he pushed her back down onto the bed.  _

 

_ Their lips touched momentarily before lightning struck and thunder shook the boat.  _

 

_ “Okay, that one was really close.”  _

 

_ “Sara, we are going to be fine.”  _

 

_ The words had barely left his mouth before everything tipped to the side and both he and Sara were flung off the bed and into the wall.  _

 

_ “Oliver.” Sara said before the ship crumbled beneath her and she was pulled out of sight. _

 

_ Her lungs and skin burned from a mixture of contact with the frigid water and her inability to take in a full breath.  _

 

_ Wave after wave slammed into her as the Gambit and Oliver were pulled farther and farther away. She managed to pull herself up onto a piece of the ship’s wreckage, but by then she had already gone numb. She could feel herself slipping. Her last thought before falling unconscious was, “I’m sorry Laurel.” _

_ In the next second, she was standing near the edge of a rooftop, staring into Thea Queen’s unusually dead eyes. “What are you doing here?”  _

 

_ Pain shot through her abdomen not once, not twice, but three times in quick succession. Sara’s eyes widened and panic filled her chest. In the next moment, she was falling. Nyssa’s smiling face flashed before her, followed by her mom’s, her dad’s and Laurel’s. “Not now. Please. I just got them all back.” She thought.  _

_ ***  _

Nyssa, who had been meditating on the bed next to Sara, was brought back to reality when she heard Sara mumble, “What are you doing here?” The brunette snapped to attention and pulled Sara into her arms. She didn’t hear those words often anymore, but when she did, they were always accompanied by a vicious nightmare. 

 

As expected, Sara’s eyes flew open seconds later and she attempted to sit up. Nyssa pulled her back to the bed and held her tighter. “You are safe beloved, it was just a dream.” 

 

Nyssa rubbed a calming hand up and down Sara’s back while she watched her carefully. “What do you need habibti?” She asked quietly. 

 

Sara didn’t respond right away and just when Nyssa was beginning to believe that she hadn’t heard her, the blonde spoke. “I was alone.” She said, her voice low and raspy from lack of use. 

 

“Beloved?” 

 

“Every single time, I was always alone.” 

 

“I am afraid that I do not follow. You have your father and the Queens, your crew and... me. You are not alone.” 

 

“No.” Sara said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

 

“Help me understand Sara, when were you alone?” 

 

“The Gambit, the freighter, that rooftop. Every time that I…” 

 

“Every time that you faced death.” Nyssa said in a voice that was just above a whisper. 

 

Sara nodded as tears began to slide down her cheeks. “I can’t do this anymore Nyssa. How many times am I going to lose everything?” 

 

Bile rose in Nyssa’s throat. In all of the time that she had known Sara, she had never once seen her this broken. 

 

The brunette rested her forehead against Sara’s, a comforting gesture that was also meant to attract Sara’s gaze. “I do not know Beloved.” She said, using her thumb to wipe away a few of Sara’s tears. “I wish more than anything that I could say that you will never have to experience that feeling again, but with what we have both seen, it would just be a lie.” 

 

Sara did not respond and Nyssa felt a lump form in her throat. After taking a second to compose herself, Nyssa cupped Sara’s face with her hand. “I cannot promise that you will not suffer any more loss, but I can promise that I will never leave your side. Come what may, you will never be alone again.” 

 

Sara looked up at her as fresh tears formed in her eyes. 

 

“I am sorry Sara, I did not intend to…” 

 

She was cut off by Sara’s lips as they were gently pressed up against hers. Sara pulled back several seconds later with a weak smile on her face. “You didn’t do anything wrong Nys. What you said is more than I could ever ask for.” Sara adjusted herself so that her head was resting on Nyssa’s chest.

 

Nyssa kissed her on the top of the head. “I could never give you anything less my love."


End file.
